Amon Hikari
Amon a former Dark Mage of Shattered Dusk and a perfect one too, as he felt no emotions and no will of his own. Beezlebub was his commander and all his orders were carried out post-haste with almost 100% accuracy. but, after the war with Shattered Dusk, Amon was recruited to Ura's Mercenaries as a way to gain back his humanity. Where he became an apprentice of the guild master Ura, who taught him well making Amon one of the strongest in the guild. though it didn't last very long as Ura met his untimely demise, Fortunately Ura left his will beforehand naming Guy Zoa the new guild master and new teacher of Amon. Appearance Amon has quite the slim build and is extremely flexible. He has brown hair and his right eye is blue while his left is brown.On his left cheek he has three red line tattoos that actually look like if it was blood. He usually wears a black sleeveless shirt,Black leather belt, black pants and short black boots. Personality When he was under the rule of Shattered Dusk, Amon showed little to no expression. Those that looked at him thought they were looking at nothing but a mannequin. His eyes were just a black abyss that had no life of their own. He showed no emotion even when in pain. As a result of how he was brought up, he never talked either, as his masters thought his input was unnecessary and never bother to teach him. He followed orders as though that was all he was meant to do. He knew not, right from wrong and snuffing the life of those that opposed him caused no trouble. Though all that changed, when Nina Stride was introduced to the Dark Guild. She somehow saw something inside him that made her get close and befriend him. Though Amon never spoke to her directly, he began to think for himself, to show slight reactions like from time to time even letting a smile slip by. He began the want to know, to learn everything he was feeling. Thankfully the fall of Shattered Dusk has allowed him to do just that. Learning from all his new comrades, Amon has begun to learn how to speak. How to think for himself rather than wait for orders and on rare occasions even let out a laugh. His constant partnering with Nina has really liberated his soul to the point his eye have become alive. They no longer show and empty abyss that reeks of death, but rather show his kindness that has always been within him. While he is still learning to open up, it doesn't come easy to him as can be seen when talking in groups. Mainly do to the fact he doesn't talk much at all except with Nina. Though they have gotten to know each other so well that Nina is able to understand his feelings and thoughts from simple gestures such as; nodding, body movement or single words that Amon manages to speak. This makes it a little difficult to communicate when Nina is not around. History He was one of the first subjects to be experimented on before Shattered Dusk was defeated the first time. He was experiment six to be more precise and was the only one so far to live out of the previous 5. He was taken away from his mother at a young age and was put through hellish tests. After a while he lost all emotion and anything left of who he was, disappeared. He was taught Twilight Magic and given the name Amon Hikari, but is only referred to as Six. He has done countless missions for Chaos Prophet and was even one of the strongest mages in the mercenary group, but thanks to Gavin who took him away for his own personal use recognizing his usefulness for his own maniacal plans. This caused Amon to not be present when Samarra Inari decimated Chaos Prophet. Though Amon showed no interest in what had occured nor any remorse for the teammates he had lost. Only targeting Koma Inu in the second war only because of Gavin's orders. The War was over and Shattered dusk was defeated. Amon had shown no sign whether it troubled him or not. Better yet he didn't know how, as his whole life he has lived on the commands of others and never his own. His current Guild Master thought that all hope wasn't lost as he was one of the few that saw Amon was not a lost cause, that his darkness could be mended. His loneliness erradicated. With slight help from the Toveri Alliance Amon was able to join Ura's Mercenaries and begin his rehabilitation to find his soul, his humanity. During his day at the Mercenaries, Amon has learned to speak. To act on his own and improve his skill further than he ever thought possible, reclaiming his magic that was once a curse, his own. He renounced his dark ways, to never kill in cold blood ever again, though he has decided to keep his ways of fighting, giving him the edge when in counts the most. After teaming up with Nina officially and taking on many missions to help the peole of Earthland, Amon had become one of the strongest in the mercenaries. All thanks to his teammates and teacher Ura who taught him to tap into his true strength. Unfortunately his newly found happiness came to a slight halt, when news of his teacher, his master, his friend had been slain in battle. Ura, had fallen. For the first time ever, Amon let out his first cry of pain. He let out his sadness for all to see. After the mourning of his friend, the Mercenaries took on a new master, on the orders left by Ura. Guy became the new master and new teacher of Amon. Taking him on a full year hiatus to teach him the limits of his strength and to break them allowing him to learn Requip to such an extent it could be considered his primary magic. When done with his training, steps to avenge his friend came to fruition. Shadow Society was born, or more commonly known as The Double S's. They disguised themselves as a dark guild in hopes of infiltrating the Dark Guild Phoenix Rising, eventually making their way to their hideout King's Vale. Magic and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Swordplay: No Presence: '''When being trained to become a perfect killing machine, they took it to such an extent that, Amon was granted the ability to hide his presence so well, it feels as though he was never there. Even those with sensory abilities seem to have an awfully hard time finding his magic signature. He was trained to be a perfect killing machine, making his foot steps nearly impossible to hear. He has no bloodlust within him allowing him to get close to his targets without being noticed. His presence is that like a mannequin. None existent. He can blend in with a crowd or the surrounding perfectly. Though this has been diluted to some degree since joining the mercenaries, but not completely gone, for when the need arises, he is able to activate this ability in battle. '''Monstrous Magic Power: '''Amon was born with incredible magic power and unbelievable potential, that caught the eye of Gavin, who was actually impressed. Thus, making Gavin kidnap him and take him from his family to experiment on. Wishing to create a genuine monster with no equal and completely loyal. With the experiments being carried out, Amon came to harness a Magical Power so great that he could exert it at any moment, which usually results in a magical aura being released that it's so strong the very ground rips apart. Those that are close usually tend to freeze in place for a few seconds while they adjust to massive pressure or some even remain frozen in fear. The reason Amon has not shown this yet is do to the fact, Gavin advised against it, telling him to limit his power and never go over 80%. The exact reason for this is unknown to all but Gavin. Though since training with the Mercenaries, Amon has increased his power further making his magic power not something to take lightly. Unfortunately though, Amon has decided to keep his limit and never go past this no matter what. His reason is unknown even to him. '''Enhanced Strength: Amon was tested mercilessly to increase his strength without loosing his slim body. Tests after tests, Amon was given the ability to lift boulders several times his weight and size. He could even crush rocks with his barehands. His strength comes from the constant experiments carried out in his younger days. Each and everyday being a struggle to survive. Enhanced Speed: Amon was tested to increase his strength and endurance greatly without the bulky muscles, which allowed him to keep his slender and slim body allowing him to move at incredible speeds. He can move about an area so fast, his opponents usually only catch a blur. His speed working best when fighting as his high speed comes from the initial step, taking off like a rocket when he jumps or leaps around. He can of course do this constantly for a long period of time, but when running over long distances, his speed is just slightly above average. Enhanced Endurance: Amon was tested time and time again during his time under the rule of Chaos Prophet and Shattered Dusk. He was tested to the point, pain, was no longer a feeling. it no longer served it's purpose of letting the body know when it is being strained or in danger. In fact, Amon could be walking around with broken bones without his knowledge as if nothing at all. They sought to transform him into the ultimate killing machine, that had no need for such feelings. Though they knew just removing pain was not the only action they need to take. Since he could not feel pain, he would not have any idea when his body was breaking down. So they tested him further making his body close to that of steel. Training his body under the harshest weathers. Training his body to withstand magic attacks without any defenses. Thus granting him a body that feels as though your punching a steel wall. Twilight Magic Twilight Magic (薄明の魔法, Hakumei no Mahō)- Is a Caster Type Magic that allows Amon the control of Light and Dark Magic. Amon is able to create and manipulate both elements from the surroundings or from his body. Though most Twilight users seem to have a purple aura that represents their respective magic, Amon, do to the experiments was ale to have his magic be a combination of black and gold. Usually releasing his magic in a swirl of these two colors. He has been able to perfectly combine the element of light and darkness together to create a destructive result. He has even mastered this magic to the point of being able to control Light with one hand and darkness with the other. As can be seen when he uses his Ying and Yang '''ability. Though it does take quite a lot of magic to control both at the same time, he has enough magical reserves to fight in this mode a whole day. Amon can create thing such as objects, shapes and even people with his magic. He can transfer his magic to almost any location allowing him to create things such as dark rain, which is darkness magic raining down on his opponents, that explodes on contact. He can create shields, walls, pillars, cylinders and many other things that fit his needs. Being a unique user of this magic, he has learned to create healing abilities as well as puppetry type of abilities that lets him take control of his opponents. Do to the combination of both magics he is unable to perfectly transform his body to either darkness or light, but can only do so for a few minutes. * '''Shadow Bomb: '''Creates an orb of light that has shadow magic inside. He can create multiple orbs at once and can control them freely without having to move his hands. Once the orb makes contact it will create a small explosion that will damage the target while at the same time releasing the dark magic causing another bigger explosion soon after. * '''Twilight Roar: Concentrates both magics into his mouth and then shoots a beam of the two combined magic. Releasing a swirl of both magics, with major power behind it. Amon has even been able to create second affect with this roar, by biting down while the roar is mid-flight. This causing the swirled stream to shoot rays of light and darkness in every direction, making it usefull for attacking quite large groups. Each ray causing a tiny explosion on impact that will seriously harm anyone hit. * Legion: Creates multiple light and dark ghost like figures that he can control to attack his desired target. They are incredibly fast and any physical attack that isn't infused with magic wont harm them. Their limbs such as their arms and legs are actually structured like swords, giving them many ways to attack their foe with a relentless set of attacks. Their patterns being quite erratic making it extremely hard to read their movements. * Oscudo: Amon creates shields of various sizes and shapes depending on his intended use. The shields are usually created in the swirl color like most of his magic, but he is able to separate the two and create light or darkness shields. Amon can create them at almost any instance is has been even able to use them offensively by creating small shields by his limbs to either ram into his opponents or punching or kicking his opponent. He has taken this spell to the point he can easily combine the shields with his fighting styles in order to deal a lot more damage. He has even been able to use them as platforms that he places under his allies to allow them flight. giving them a means to travel through the skies for long distances. * L&D Tomb: Amon summons his magic to appear beneath his target, usually by pointing at his target with either palm. This causes a Black and Gold Magic circle to appear beneath them, shortly after causing Two giant hands swirled black and gold to rise up. Almost immediately clapping together, crushing anyone in between. This spell is capable of been released up to five times at once, in various locations with Amon only having to aim for one spot while mentally aiming for the rest. * Healing: Amon concentrates Light Magic into his left palm and places it above the intended person he intends to heal. He basically infuses his target with his Light Magic, which then begins to transfer the light particles into the person boosting their own regenerative abilities greatly causing almost any wound to heal instantly. * Decay: Amon concentrates his Darkness Magic into his right palm and faces it towards his intended target. Though in order for this to work, Amon has to be at point blank range when applying this spell. This spell works by entering the blood stream of his opponents and in a way numbing the body. Corroding a person from the inside thanks to the dark energy being released directly into the body. The only way Amon can apply this is of course through open wounds, though once applied. The body begins to slow down, usually before the target has a chance to notice. Eventually causing them to become completely immobile. * Needles of Despair: '''using his index and middle fingers, he draws a long horizontal line in the air. From the drawn line hundreds of light and dark magic needles shoot out that explode on contact. It has quite the wide-range of attack and only gets wider the farther the spell is from the target. * '''Ying and Yang: Engulfs his left fist with Light Magic while the right Fist is engulfed with Dark Magic. He can shoot a concentrated beam from either hand of the said element or he can create tiny vortexes in front of his hands to shield himself from any attack. Bending each element his way depending on the use, even creating complex shapes such as pillars, walls, spheres, hexagons and various other shapes.right|200px This spell has even evolved to the point that Amon splits himself in two. creating a light mage and a dark mage. Each with abilities from their respective magic. They can shoot beams, create shields, ensnare their opponents with objects made from their element. Even use a Dark or Light Roar that releases strong concentrated beams from their mouth. With every spell in his arsenal for use, though each spell would only come out with either light or dark only. Using this ability does come with a drawback as it will drain his magic greatly and as such has been given explicit orders to only use as last resort. Requip The Knight left|250px *'Assassin Mode:' In this garment, Amon dresses in what seems to be a butler suit. Though the clothes shouldn't fool you as they are custom made with various alloys that are not only resistant to heat,ice and extreme weather, but are so strong that even a magical bullet has a hard time piercing the material. It weighs, close to that of regular clothes. This type of clothing also has magical symbols written underneath, that boosts the speed of Amon greatly allowing him to get pass his opponents virtually unseen, appearing and disappearing from place to place in mere seconds. While he is still able to use all his spells in his arsenal, during this mode he does so using his blade Iten 'as a medium. Being able to cast his spells with his blade and even engulfing his blade in his magic, this allowing him to extend his reach and damage greatly. His blade Iten is a regular samurai sword colored in gold, though attached to the hilt on the bottom is a gold ring that has six thin purple ropes attached to it. When the sword is unsheathed, the six ropes wrap themselves around Amon's arm. Each rope contributing to Amon's power by absorbing the Eternano in the surrounding area an converting it to Amon's Magic increasing his physical and magical abilities greatly. * '''Water Mage: 'right|250px This equipment is great for battling in the seas or any other body of water. Not only is the clothing extremely resistant to water based magic, but it allows Amon to breath under water do to magical scriptures written underneath the clothing. With the help of his water based staff '''Odayakana, Amon is able to create Water based spells. This do to the multiple Water Lacrimas embedded into the staff. The staff is also able to manipulate already existing water in the surrounding and use it to his advantage. ** Metralleta: ''' Using Odayakana, Amon creates multiple water bubbles surrounding his staff. They then proceed to fire towards the intended target at incredible speeds and in large numbers as if being fired from a machine gun. These bubbles have incredible blunt force that are able to destroy large boulders completely with ease. ** '''Water Ring: By raising his staff above his head, Amon creates numerous rings of water around his body from head to toe. Five to be exact. Once the water rings are formed, Amon slams his staff into the ground, thus causing the water rings to expand at great lengths and breakneck speeds, pushing anyone that is near with incredible blunt force. Usually strong enough to knock his opponents unconscious or breaking free from certain situations. ** Ariete: Amon creates a sphere of condensed water around his body. Though this usually works as a shield, Amon has decided to use this spell offensively. By ramming into his opponents with great force. Not only does it protect him from incoming attacks but he is able to glide around in this water sphere for mobility as well. Amon has even been able to advance this spell in a way he could create five water spheres. One around himself and the others either on his allies or besided him. The water rotates in such a way that the inside is not visible. Amon has been able to use these as a distraction to not let his opponents know his location so he can either prepare a bigger attack or for fleeing from battle. While he can also use the numerous spheres to attack from all directions, they do tend to be slightly weaker, since creating five does take quite a bit of magic. Though enough hits from these spheres will leave severe damage. ** Shark Bite: Amon creates a sphere of water around the top of his staff. He then proceeds to thrust the staff to his intended target, causing the sphere to release a large projectile in the shape of a sharks mouth that bites down hard when it reaches its target. The force of the bite is so strong it could bite through steel. * Fire Mageleft|250px For this garment, Amon wears clothing that is extremely resistant to fire and fire based magic. In fact, the fire design that accompanies his clothing is not just for show. The materials used for his clothing allow him to absorb flames and break them down into Eternano which allows Amon to not only replenish his magic, but increase it as well. This type of garment being incredibly useful in tight spots, where Amon might be running out of magic. Though it does have a limit. The flame design is usually colored in red, but once it starts absorbing flames, it slowly turns a gold color. Once it has been completely turned gold, the clothing can no longer absorb more flames. When the flames are all colored in gold he could either replenish his magic or increase his attacks. This type of equipment can be easily complimented when fighting alongside his partner Nina, who has a few fire based spells that allow Amon to gradually get stronger. Amon also has two flame blades that accompany this requip. One named Jishaku '''and the other named '''Komando. '''These blades working the same way as his clothing being able to absorb flames to increase the power of flame lacrimas within the two blades. While he doesn't necessarily use both blades at once, he is able to make them appear and reappear in a split second on either hand. usually to confuse his opponent. * '''Fire Bullet: '''From the tip of either blade, Amon shoots out bullets of flames at incredible speeds. Each causing severe burns or damage. Though the bullets tend to loose accuracy when being fired continuously veering off course.Single shots have more accuracy, but tend to take more time to fire off. * '''Fire Pillar: '''By pointing the tip of his blades in the direction he wishes to cast the spell, a large red magic circle appears that proceeds to shoot out a large pillar of red flames. Another way he can use this spell is by stabbing the ground with either blade to cause a giant flame pillar to arise around the blade, allowing the spell to become a great defensive spell. He can also throw his blade and cause a large pillar of flames to erupt out, at the location the blade or blades land. * '''Fire Rondo: '''This spell starts by engulfing his blades in flames and then extending his arms fully to the side. Then proceeding to spin either in place or while moving, causing what seems to be a fire tornado to form around him. This serves as strong shield or powerful attack. While he can't use this spell to shield a large group within the flames, The flame tornado spins in such a way, that it is possible to pull in incoming attacks giving him a means to prevent harm to others. * '''Fire Wave: '''This spell is one of the most used spells when in this form, as it has a multitude of uses. Amon starts by engulfing his blades ferocious red flame. Every time he swings his sword, Amon releases a wave of fire that he can use to engulf his opponents, burning them greatly. Or he can use this wave to serve as a shield stopping incoming attacks. The attack is has quite the wide range, but doesn't travel for long distance making it a spell he has to use close to his opponents. It works really well when attacking large groups or destroying obstacles in his way. The flames are strong enough to even work under water or ice storms. Since he is able to use both swords at once, linking his attacks continuously has proven to be quite effective. * '''Pelting Rain: '''Having learned from Zero Isdeth, a thing about Fire Magic. Amon has decided to implement one of Zero's spells as his own. Amon creates orbs of fire from the tip of his blades and then proceeds to launch them towards his desired location. At any moment, Amon is able to cause the fire orb to burst, but once it does. It releases hundreds and hundreds of tiny flame needles in a certain direction of his choosing. Usually done by sending the flame orb above his foe and then causing the orb to burst and make the flaming needles rain down on his foes, burning and cutting them greatly. * '''Reynosa: '''This spell is unique and quite powerful against those with high magical energy. This spell first starts by, Amon causing both or one of his blades to combust into brilliant red flames. Then proceeding to slash at his foes, though instead of cutting them or burning them, the blades actually go through their intended target and leave a nonmalignent mark shaped like a rose, where the blade passed through. Once Amon lands ten hits and leaves ten rose marks, The spell comes into activation. The rose marks begin to glow a beautiful gold color that release Eternano within the targets body, that causes both types of Eternano to clash with each other. Causing small but painful shockwaves to travel throughout the whole body of the opponent. Those with large amounts of magic, will feel more pain do to the fact that the more magic there is, the more shockwaves are created. This spell is so devastating it could possibly cause his opponents to actually explode from the inside out. Though Amon has been warned about the use of this spell and is forbidden to do so on humans. A rule Ura left behind, that Amon will never break. '''Light Mageright|200px In this Garment, Amon is given the ability to control his Light Magic to its full extent. Allowing him to suppress his Twilight Magic. When using this requip, he doesn't have a specific weapon to use, but rather uses his various other weapons instead. Though he usually just ends up using his hand-to-hand combat using his Light Magic to surround his limbs for more damage. * Ura's Devils: '''Taking a spell from his late master Ura, Amon has recreated the 13 Devils spell. It is just like his Legion spell with the exception the light puppets have way more magic within them. They are more agile they can move at speeds one normally can't follow and their attacks are more numerous and powerful. Should one of the Thirteen be destroyed the the remaining light particles will fuze with another puppet making it stronger then before. This can happen numerous times until eventually all that distributed magic goes back to Amon or should he wish to recreate them all. * '''Push: '''Amon can create a wall of light from seemingly anywhere. And what makes it worse is that it's almost impossible to see. Just by thrusting or swatting his hand, he can create this invisible wall to slam into his opponent or opponents. It serves to damage his foes greatly or to stop them in their tracks. * '''Flash Grenade: * Sword Rain: * Healing Circle: * Angel Feather: * Ray: * Apollo's Wrath: * Forest Mageleft|150px * All Mage